


"Because You're My Best Friend"

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kidlock, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking through a box of things from the past that Mycroft brought over, a familiar item takes Sherlock on a trip through a happy memory of his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Because You're My Best Friend"

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not bash or flame!
> 
> Thanks!

Sherlock sat on the bed in his flat. He was going through an old box that Mycroft brought over from their Mum's home. Sherlock could not believe the things he used to own as a child.

“Wow. I forgot I even had these things!” Sherlock thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt something plush-like at the bottom of the box, wrapped in plastic.

“Huh? What is this?” Sherlock said as he lifted the object out of the box. He uncovered it and gasped. It was a stuffed animal from when he was really little. It was a stuffed bumblebee that was a gift.

“Oh god, I actually remember this little guy! I used to take it everywhere with me. He has some staining and but he is still adorable. ..John gave him to me after winning him in a charity raffle at our elementary school when we were seven years old. The charity was for a local animal shelter and it was at our yearly fall fair. I also spent that weekend at John's house as well.” Sherlock said, looking at it, smiling. Sherlock set the bumblebee on the bed beside him and put everything back in the box. He put it on the ground and held the bumblebee back in his arms. Sherlock laid back on the bed with the stuffed animal still in his arms. He lifted it up in to the air and pretended to make it fly for a couple of minutes. Sherlock used to do that with it all the time. It was not only his favorite toy but he even considered it a friend for when John could not come over or was on vacation with his family. John never thought Sherlock was weird for that, though, Mycroft teased him a lot for it but Sherlock never let that stop him from playing with it. Sherlock set it back down his chest and held it close.

“I remember that night at the fair like it was just yesterday.” Sherlock said out loud as he closed his eyes.

 

_**(Sherlock's Memory)** _

Sherlock and John were standing in front of a table, looking at the raffle prizes they had on there. Sherlock stopped in front of one of the prizes that caught his eye. It was a stuffed bumblebee.

“Sherlock?” John asked him.

“That is adorable.” Sherlock looking at the stuffed toy.

“Which one?” John asked again.

“The bumblebee one, John.” Sherlock replied, pointing at it.

“It is unique.” John said

“Out of all the other ones on this table, yes.” Sherlock said in agreement. John's mother walked up to them.

“What do boys want to do now?” John's mom asked them.  
“Well, I need to sue the restroom first, please.” Sherlock said. They boys' restroom was across from them.  
“Alright, Sherlock, we will wait here for you.” John's Mom replied. Sherlock nodded his head and walked to the restroom. When Sherlock went in to the restroom, John turned to his mother.

“Mom, can I put some money towards one of these prizes, please?” John asked.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” his Mom asked.

“Yes. Even if I do not win the prize, the money goes to a great cause.” John replied. His mother smiled.

“Alright. Which prize do want to put the money towards? Each raffle ticket is 50 cents.” She asked her son. John pointed to the bumblebee.

“This one.” John answered. The Mother realized what John was doing.

“Are doing this so you can try to win this stuffed toy for Sherlock?” she asked. John blushed and looked down at the ground.

“Yes.” John piped up. The Mother looked at the lady running the booth.

“5 dollars on the stuffed bumblebee, please.” the Mother said. John looked up at his Mom.

“I'll put some money towards it, too, John.” His Mom replied. Both of them smiled at each other. After she filled out the paper work and paid the lady, Sherlock came back in to the room.

“Ready to go play some more games?” the Mom asked.

“Yeah!” Both the boy said excitedly. Sherlock spent the next hour playing games around the school grounds.

“Boys, we need to head back to the raffle area.” John's mother told them.  
“Okay.” Sherlock said. John and Sherlock gather up their bags of goodies and prizes and headed back over to the room. When they arrived, they stood in the back as the lady called out names of the raffle winner of each prize, one by one. When Sherlock saw the next prize up was the bumblebee, he felt sad. Sherlock really liked that bumblebee and John hates seeing him sad.

“I really hope I win this.” John thought to himself, repeating it over and over again a few times in a row as he looked at Sherlock. John's Mother tapped John on one of his shoulders.

“John, they are getting ready to announce the winner for the bumblebee.” John's mother quietly whispered so Sherlock could not hear. He turned his head and watched a man hold up the stuffed bumblebee.

“Next up in the raffle, we have this stuffed Bumblebee. He is more for cuddling than wanting honey. It was handmade and donated by a local town resident for this event.” The Lady said to the crowd. As the lady picked up the piece of paper to announce the winner, John felt very nervous. He kept repeating “please let it be me”to himself.

“And the winner is....John Watson!” the Lady said. John's eyes widened as Sherlock looked at him. John walked up to the table and the lady handed John the bumblebee and congratulated him. He walked back over to Sherlock holding the stuffed animal. As John, Sherlock and John's mother walked to their car, Sherlock so happy for John winning the raffle. As they drove home, Sherlock to turned to John.

“You won the bumblebee, John! Congratulations! I did not even know you wanted it.” Sherlock said.

“Thanks but...I did not win it for myself.” John said. Sherlock stood there, confused.

“Huh?” Sherlock asked. John walked over to Sherlock and held up the stuffed bee to Sherlock.

“I won it for you, Sherlock.” John answered, smiling. Sherlock's eye widen.

“...Really? Y-You did not have to do that, John.” Sherlock said.

“I know but I wanted to because you're my best friend and I knew you really liked it.” John said. Sherlock teared and hugged John. John's Mother looked quickly in the back and saw what was going on. She felt happy that her son did that for his best friend. Even if she did help John, it was his idea. After they stopped hugging, Sherlock sat back in the seat and held the bee close to him and smiled.

“You're my best friend, too, John.” Sherlock told John.

“Now and for the rest of our lives.” John replied. Sherlock turned John, smiling.

“Of course.” Sherlock answered. He back down at his stuffed animal and kissed it. The rest of the ride home, Sherlock and John talked about what they planned to do that whole weekend.

 

                                                                                                                      _ **(Back to Reality)**_

 

John knocked on Sherlock's bedroom door.

“Sherlock? I just wanted to let you know that I am home.” John said. He noticed the door was not all the way closed and gently opened it. When John opened it all the way, John silently saw Sherlock sleeping on the bed on his side, curling up and snoring. Not loud but he was snoring. John giggled to himself as he walked over to Sherlock. John then sat on the bed and noticed something beside Sherlock.

“What is this?” John said, lifting up the object so he can see it closer. John looked at and giggled even more but not loud enough to wake Sherlock.

“I can not believe that he still has this little guy after all these years! Awe, Sherlock.” John said to himself as looked at the stuff bee. As John put the stuffed toy back down next to Sherlock and leaned over to kissed his cheek, Sherlock began to open his eyes. John sat up quickly so he did not frighten Sherlock. When Sherlock eyes were fully open, he saw John.

“Oh. How long have you been home?” Sherlock asked.

“No more than 10 minutes.” John replied and then let out a couple of chuckles.

“What?” Sherlock said. John smiled.

“I saw that Mycroft was here and apparently brought you a box of stuff.” John said.

“Yes.” Sherlock said. Sherlock realized why John was giggling and blushed.

“Sherlock?” John asked. Sherlock turned around and hid his face in the pillow.

“Oh, you!” John said, laying down next to him and put his arms around him.

“I feel so embarrassed.” Sherlock said.

“About what?” John asked. Sherlock held the toy close to him.

“Why are you embarrassed about Sir Buzzalot?” John asked. Sherlock looked up at John with a medium dark shade of pink going across his face.

“How do you remember his name after all these years, John?!” Sherlock asked, shocked by this.

“Because he made you happy throughout he years. Which made me happy as well.” John replied. Sherlock smiled which made John smiled. John got up from the bed and walked over to the other side of his bed so he can lay next to Sherlock. They cuddled each other in their arms. Suddenly, John reached over and picked something up gently. Sherlock saw John bringing Sir Buzzalot towards them and laid it on Sherlock's chest.

“You know, even after all these years...he's still not only in amazing condition and intact with his original parts but...he is still pretty damn adorable.” John said.

“That is very true, John. ...Do you remember why you won this for me?” Sherlock said.

“Yes. I said because you were my best friend.” John replied.

“How about now?” Sherlock said.

“I still feel that way but.” John replied.

“But?” Sherlock asked.

“You are also my amazing boyfriend.” John added. Sherlock held the stuffed toy as John was holding it. John suddenly held up the stuffed bee and pretended to make it fly towards Sherlock. When it was close to Sherlock's face, John turned a bit and made it kiss his cheek. Sherlock turned the bee to Sherlock and then made it kiss John but on his nose. John and Sherlock burst out laughing and then kissed each other.

“I love you, Sherlock.” John said. Sherlock turned to John.

“I love you, too, John. ...Now and for the rest of my life.”

 


End file.
